The JL Chatroom
by Aly Osgood
Summary: It's just for laughs. Is it funny? hm... Anyway, please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following, except my OC, Wolfsbane. The rest belongs to DC Comics. This is only as a joke, like I've seen other authors do.

**The JL Chatroom**

_TheDarkKnight has entered the room_

TheDarkKnight: They're all late… again.

_AmazonGirl has entered the room_

AmazonGirl: Hey, Bruce.

TheDarkKnight: You're late *scowls*

AmazonGirl: Am not! Well… maybe a minute or so, it's not like I'm an hour late or

anything…

_LightningMan has entered the room_

LightningMan: Hi, Bats. Whoa, sorry to interrupt your moment… *chuckles*

TheDarkKnight: We were not having a 'moment' and by the way… YOU'RE LATE!!!

LightningMan: Am not! You're the one who's early!

_BlueGlow has entered the room_

BlueGlow: Hi, guys

TheDarkKnight: You're late. And you're Green Lantern. That has nothing to do with

the colour blue.

BlueGlow: So what if I like the colour blue?

LightningMan: Yeah, Bats. Im with John on this one.

TheDarkKnight: *scowls and hits LightningMan on the head*

BlueGlow: *Leaves Bruce and Wally to fight* Hey, why so quiet, Diana?

AmazonGirl: Damn that LightningMan!

_HawkShayera has entered the room _

_ILoveOreos has entered the room_

AmazonGirl: Hi Shayera…

ILoveOreos: Who's BlueGlow?

AmazonGirl: Well… GL has decided that he doesn't really like green after all.

HawkShayera: And Flash and Bats are fighting.

TheDarkKnight: *Stops fighting* Both of you are late! *continues fighting*

HawkShayera: FYI, Bruce, we're not millionaires who have the time to sit around at

home doing nothing…

ILoveOreos: …But eat Oreos all day.

AmazonGirl: Shut up, J'onn, or we'll have to take you to the doctor about your Oreo

obsession.

LightningMan: So… where's Clark?

_Kent has entered the room_

Kent: Hi…

TheDarkKnight: You are late!!!

Kent: Big deal… unlike us you laze around at home doing nothing.

ILoveOreos: But eat Oreos!

LightningMan: Well said.

AmazonGirl: I'm warning you, J'onn…

_Lane has entered the room_

Lane: Hi, people.

TheDarkKnight: *glares at Clark* You gave her the password?! Both ways, Lois, you're

still late.

Lane: Fine. Goodbye. Have a nice date with WW tonight.

TheDarkKnight: Hey!!!

_Lane has left the room_

Kent: Now look what you've done!

_BoyWonder has entered the room_

_Batgirl has entered the room_

TheDarkKnight: Robin… Batgirl… out.

Batgirl: Cmon, Bats.. It tk us lng 2 hck in2 th systm!

TheDarkNight: What are you talking about.

Robin: Translation, it took us long to hack into the system.

TheDarkKnight: You did WHAT?!

_Wolfsbane has logged onto the system_

_TheDarkKnight has been changed to Cowlman_

Cowlman: Huh?

_AmazonGirl has been changed to Cowlman'sCrush_

Cowlman'sCrush: Wait a minute… Was that you, Flash?

LightningMan: Nope.

_LightningMan has been changed to TaxiColoured_

TaxiColoured: What the HELL???

_BlueGlow has been changed to RingMan_

RingMan: Someone tell me what's going on here…

_HawkShayera has been changed to SilverWings_

SilverWings: Well… this name ain't so bad…

_SilverWings has been changed to RingMan'sCrush_

RingMan'sCrush: Okay, now I am mad…

_ILoveOreos has been changed to Chlorophyll_

Chlorophyll: Now this is NOT funny. Mocking my pigmentation, indeed.

_Kent has been changed to Kentucky_

Cowlman: Now THAT is funny.

_BoyWonder has been changed to Birdboy_

Birdboy: Hey, this isn't fair!!!

_Batgirl has been changed to BG_

BG: Well…

Wolfsbane: Hahaha how do you like my interference?

Cowlman: I am _very_ amused

Wolfsbane: Sarcasm… how… interesting.

Kentucky: That's it. I'm outta here.

Wolfsbane: Okay, bye, Kentucky.

_Kentucky has left the room_

RingMan'sCrush: Clark is right. I'm going too.

RingMan'sCrush has left the room

RingMan: Hey, Shayera, wait up!

_RingMan has left the room_

Cowlman'sCrush: Bye everyone. I'm going to bed.

TaxiColoured: You not going with, Bruce?

Cowlman'sCrush: *Turns around and slaps Taxi-Flash before leaving room*

_Cowlman'sCrush has left the room_

Chlorophyll: Well, g'night everyone. Even Martians need to sleep. (unlike you, Bruce.)

_Chlorophyll has left the room_

TaxiColoured: Yeah, I'm going too.

Wolfsbane: Suit yourself.

_TaxiColoured has left the room_

Wolfsbane: Looks like it leaves us, Wayne…

Cowlman: Who are you?

_**5 minutes later…**_

BG: Erm… Hello? Iz n e 1 thr?

Cowlman: Still don't know what youre talking about.

Birdboy: Translation, Is anyone there?

Wolfsbane: Hi, I'm back!

Cowlman: _What _a relief

Wolfsbane: I just went for a snack.

Cowlman: WHO. ARE. YOU.

Wolfsbane: The name's Wolfsbane.

Birdboy: Obviously…

Cowlman: I want your real name.

BG: Yea, who r u n e way? Hw did u hack in2 th sstm? Cld u do it wif ease or ws it hrd?

Wolfsbane: It was okay, I guess.

Cowlman: Is it me, or am I the only one who doesn't know what Batgirl is talking about?

Wolfsbane: Call me Oracle

_Wolfsbane has been changed to Oracle._

Oracle: Yes, what were you about to ask, hm?

Cowlman: Your name.

Oracle: Oh, wait a sec.

_Oracle has been changed to ArticFox_

ArticFox: Start counting.

_ArticFox has been changed to Labrador _

Cowlman: Huh?

Labrador: Nah, maybe not.

_Labrador has been changed to IllinoisBSD_

IllinoisBSD: Change!

Birdboy: Are you crazy?

_IllinoisBSD has been changed to SanFranciscoSapphire_

SanFranciscoSapphire: Nope, never been to San Francisco. And yes. I may be mad.

_SanFranciscoSapphire has been changed to Oracle_

Oracle: You know, I never really liked the name Oracle.

BG: It's confirmed. She is crazy.

_Oracle has been changed to Nocturna_

Nocturna: Sheesh, why do I bother.

_Nocturna has been changed to Wolfsbane_

Cowlman: So who the hell are you?

Wolfsbane: I thought you were the World's Greatest Det.?

Cowlman: Det.? What's that?

Wolfsbane: Are you that much of a dinosaur? It's short for detective!

Cowlman: Aargh! I can't stand kids nowadays!

_Cowlman has left the room_

_Cowlman has entered the room_

Cowlman: Robin, get out of there. Right now. You have to polish the Batmobile.

Birdboy: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

_Cowlman has left the room_

_Birdboy has left the room_

BG: Good job, Wolfsbane. Couldnt've done it better myself. Bye.

_BG has left the room_

Wolfsbane: Mwahahahahaha!!!!! Not even the Batman can solve the mystery of my name,

even though I have pointed it out so clearly to him!

_Wolfsbane has left the room_

*Now, the ultimate question is, can you?* (I mean find my OC's first name)


End file.
